


Venus of Varley

by misslovelyinblack



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, He loves his wife so much, Kissing, Married Couple, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Hubert von Vestra, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslovelyinblack/pseuds/misslovelyinblack
Summary: Hubert commissions a curtain painting of Bernadetta.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Venus of Varley

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had a small break in between illustration work to write a spicy Hubernie fic. This can be read on its own or in context with Lilac in Bloom after I finish it. 
> 
> So I'm Thiiiinking about turning this into a short spicy comic. At the very least some illustrations of this. Maybe for Hubert week in October? Definitely let me know if you guys would be interested in that so I can make plans. :)

Hubert massaged Bernadetta’s feet, his hands then snaking up her calves, and all the way up her thighs, before moving back downward to her ankles. She leaned her head back into the pillows, a soft smile formed as she sighed. The soreness in her legs slowly dissipated with each stroke of his hands.

“Feeling better yet?” Hubert whispered

She nodded, eyes half lidded.“Mhm.”

“Splendid.” He said as he repositioned himself to lay beside her to gently kiss her cheek. “Because I must say, tonight’s activities have worn me to the bone.”

Bernadetta scooted closer towards him, nuzzling herself into his chest. “I don’t think we’ve danced that much since…”

“Our wedding if I recall.” Hubert finished.

“Yeah…” Bernadetta said as she yawned, barely able to keep her eyes open.“Still even though there were so many people, and it got a little overwhelming… I had fun.”

Hubert gave her a squeeze. “Festivities are where Dorothea and Ferdinand excel… so no surprises there.”

Bernadetta couldn’t have agreed more. Leave it to Dorothea to throw Ferdinand a birthday party for the ages, complete with an acrobatic performance, non stop music, dancing and no shortage of booze. Something the two of them partook in, leaving Bernadetta a little worse for wear, and Hubert amused by how cute his wife was in such a state. Of course, with generous hosts like Ferdinand and Dorothea, they did not hesitate to allow the two of them to spend the night.

Bernadetta closed her eyes as she began to doze. “It was nice of them to let us stay- “

They were interrupted by what sounded like a loud moan. They both shot up. Bernadetta clung to Hubert.

“W-what do you think that is?!” She shrieked.

“A ghost perhaps?” Hubert chuckled.

Bernadetta looked back up at him, she tightened her grip on his nightshirt, the fear in her eyes was evident.

He sighed as he stroke her hair. “But I suppose you would like me to check?” 

He peaked his head out into the hallway, with Bernadetta following not far behind him. The ghostly sounding cries were louder, echoing off the stone walls.

“What do you think it is?” She whispered

“Well it certainly doesn’t sound-“

“My princess your body is exquisite!” They heard Ferdinand’s voice echoing in tandem.

They paused for a moment before glancing over at each other, eyes wide. Bernadetta recoiled as Hubert leaned back before biting his lip. He exhaled. “Well then… I think we have our answer.” He shut the door behind them, before massaging at his temples. “If he screams ‘I am Ferdinand Von Aegir’ when he climaxes we’re leaving… Immediately.”

* * *

Bernadetta yawned as she sipped her tea, hoping the caffeine would give her some sort of boost. Despite their exhaustion, she and Hubert only managed to get in a few hours of sleep, as they continued to hear Ferdinand and Dorothea throughout the night. She felt awful knowing that she was barely retaining anything Dorothea was telling her. She just hoped that she wouldn’t notice.

“Bern.” Dorothea interrupted.

“Oh! Um yeah?” Bernadetta jumped, nearly spilling her tea.

“You have dark circles under your eyes, are you sure you slept well?”

Bernadetta tensed as she sat up straight in an attempt to look slightly more alert.“Yep! Yep! Totally fine!”

Dorothea quirked her brow. “You do know you don’t make a very convincing actress right?”

Bernadetta's eyes widened as the panic washed over her. “W-we didn’t hear anything last night if that’s what you’re asking!” She covered her mouth. Did she really just say that?! _Oh no…_ she thought. _I just ruined our friendship! Now she is going to hate me for forever! Stupid stupid Bernie!_

Dorothea said nothing for a moment, cup frozen in hand, before she began to laugh and laugh. She had to wipe away a tear. “I’m so sorry about that… I shouldn’t be laughing.” She said as she placed down her cup.“I was just… anxious to show Ferdie his present last night and well… let's say he enjoyed it, and we got a little carried away.”

“Present? I thought we saw them all at the party last night?” Bernadetta said.

“Most but not _all_.” Dorothea said as she winked. She took another sip of tea before asking “You want to see it?”

“S-see it?! But isn’t that private?”

“Yes, but you’re my friend, and I know you have an appreciation for art.”

Now Bernadetta was intrigued. “Oh! Um… okay sure.”

Dorothea beamed before grabbing her hand, nearly pulling her over. “Lets go now then!”

Within minutes they were in the bedroom. Bernadetta took in her surroundings. The room was huge, filled to the brim with ornate furniture, furs and rugs. It was impeccably neat. That is until her eyes found the bed, messy and unmade. A pair of what looked like Ferdinand and Dorothea’s clothing from the night before haphazardly thrown at the edge of it.

Bernadetta fidgeted in place. It felt almost inappropriate to be in such a place as intimate as this. She glanced around the room, looking for any sign of Ferdinand’s present

“Over here Bern.” Dorothea called.

She directed Bernadetta over towards the grand fireplace in front of the bed. She was holding a tasseled rope in hand, leading up to a giant closed velvet curtain. “Ready to see it?” She asked as she wrapped the rope around her finger.

Bernadetta nodded as Dorothea pulled the curtain back. Slowly but surely, a painting was revealed underneath. Bernadetta took a step back as she took it all in. It was a painting of Dorothea lounging on a chaise surrounded by various decorative pillows and silk. Her hair was styled to perfection. She was naked, say her emerald earrings, pearls and two thin strands of hair barely covering her breasts. It was gorgeous, intimate, intimidating and definitely something Bernadetta felt like she shouldn’t be looking at. Her face started to heat.

“Aw Bern, you’re just adorable!”

“Sorry!” She squeaked. “This is really gorgeous! You look amazing.I just um..” She looked away.

“You know everyone is naked under their clothes silly!” Dorothea laughed

“I- I know. I’m sorry… I think I’m just overwhelmed…” She ducked her had down as she began to pull at her hair. “You’re just so confident and… well…” She sighed. “I wish I could do something like that.”

Dorothea walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. “Who says you cant? You really are a knockout, and I know Hubie thinks the same.”

Bernadetta smiled. She never really felt like she was the most attractive, that was until her marriage with Hubert.She reminisced over how he showered her with affection, kissed her, and made her feel safe.Her entire body started to feel warm. “You’re right. I know you’re right.”

Dorothea strut towards her dresser. She grabbed a small piece of paper and owl feather. “If you want, I could give the contact information of the artist. You might remember him from Garreg Mach actually… Do you remember Ignatz?”

“Ignatz?? Wait you mean he-“

“Is the official court painter of house Aegir? Yes he is.”

“I don’t know… I’m scared it’ll be awkward since I know him.” Bernadetta said.

“I promise you, he is nothing but professional.” She said as she handed over the folded piece of paper. “Think it over. It’s your decision to make either way.”

Bernadetta studied the note before tucking it into her pocket.

“Besides…” Dorothea continued. “I could also see Hubie appreciating a lovely painting of you when you have to go on your long travels.”

That was a thought Bernadetta liked. In fact she was worried by just how much she liked the idea.

“O-okay. Thank you.”

* * *

The ride back to House Vestra was quiet. Bernadetta took in Hubert’s appearance. The bags under his eyes were more pronounced than hers. He was slumped over in his seat, struggling to keep himself awake. Bernadetta leaned up against him, snuggling into his arm.

“Um… so… How was your time with Ferdinand?”

Hubert groaned. “Exhausting… clearly last night made him more…” He motioned his hand as he searched for the right word. “Invigorated.”

Bernadetta couldn’t help but giggle.

“And your time with Dorothea?” He asked.

“Well um…” She twiddled her fingers. “Dorothea showed me what exactly um… invigorated him last night.

Hubert sat himself up straight, one brow raised. “Do you mean the curtain painting?”

“You know about it?”

He sighed. “A certain someone kept prattling on about it.”

They sat in silence for awhile before Bernadetta spoke.

“Hubert?” Bernadetta gulped. “How would you feel if um…” She paused “If we had a painting like that?”

Hubert looked puzzled for a moment.“Depicting you?…Or me?”

Bernadetta’s face flushed.The idea of a painting of Hubert WAS enticing but…

“OfMe!”She blurted out.

“Ah, a stupid question on my part…” responded Hubert. Hubert thought about her proposition for a moment, before he smirked. “The idea of it is certainly pleasant.”

Bernadetta perked up slightly. She felt her face grow hot, as she passed him the paper Dorothea gave her. She looked away as he took it. “Um so… Dorothea gave me the artist’s contact information.”

“Ignatz…Ah, that’s right, he managed to retreat from the battle at the bridge of Myrdin. I’m pleased to see he is doing well.” He tucked the paper into his pocket. “And you are certain you would like me to arrange this?”

Bernadetta hid her face behind her hands. “I mean… the thought makes me nervous sure, but yes, I want to do it.”

“As you wish then.” He said before leaning down to kiss her head. “I will write him tomorrow.” He paused then leaned back again. “After we both sleep in.”

* * *

Correspondence with Ignatz was swift and to the point.Soon he was scheduled for multiple sittings at house Vestra. He had asked for them to pick a room within the house with a north facing window, and to make sure whatever Bernadetta would be lounging on was as comfortable for her as possible. He made a point to ask them to include small items of personal value or appeal, such as jewelry and fine cloth if they like.He also requested about 8 feet of space available between him, and where Bernadetta would be posing, for the best results.

The two agreed on a plush dark green velvet chaise that Bernadetta could easily rest on, undisturbed, for a couple of hours, prepped with some decorative pillows and a blanket to add more color.

Almost too quickly the day came for Ignatz to arrive. Bernadetta paced around the room, hair and makeup done, wearing nothing but her silk robe, thigh high stockings, wedding ring, and her tassel earrings. Hubert approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Nervous are we?”

She nodded.

He could feel her shaking underneath him. “Your trembling.” He said as he pulled her in tighter. “I can always call this off, and still pay him for the trouble if need be.”

“N-no. I want to do this…” She grasped at his arms. “I’m just scared I won’t measure up… I’ve never posed for anything in my life!”

He gently spun her around before saying “You will be fine my dear.” He kissed the back of her hands. “I’ll be in here with you the entire time.” He moved a hand to her face before tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. “You look lovely by the way.” He whispered before kissing her.

They were interrupted by a servant’s knock on the door. “Lord Vestra. The painter has arrived.”

“Yes, do let him in.”

The servant opened the door for Ignatz as he entered the room.Straight ahead of him stood Bernadetta, knock kneed, her expression much like a deer facing an arrow. Her shoulders hunched up and her hands gripping her upper arms apprehensively, which then shifted to grip her robe.Taking stock of the situation, Ignatz immediately considered asking the servant to bring Hubert to the room, to calm her.That is until Ignatz looked to his left and saw Hubert standing before him, the dark mage’s imposing figure silhouetted by the light entering the room.

Ignatz stopped himself at the doorway upon the sight of Hubert. He gulped. His looming figure and sharp features were just how he remembered from all those years ago. Seeing both He and Bernadetta together was certainly an oddity. They had to have been the result of an arranged marriage, he thought to himself.

“Well it has definitely been awhile.” Ignatz said, breaking the silence. He extended his hand towards Hubert.

“Indeed it has. Last I recall you were retreating.” He said sporting a sly grin.

There was a pregnant pause. The room suddenly felt cold.

“Um, Yeah it has awhile!” Bernadetta chimed in as she gave him a nervous handshake, struggling to make eye contact. She chastised herself for being so awkward.

Sensing his wife’s discomfort, Hubert continued.“I did inform Ignatz that you were feeling a bit more than apprehensive about today.”

“You have nothing to worry about.” Ignatz said. My job is just to paint you. Yours is to be as comfortable as possible. That said don’t be afraid to speak up if you need a break or if you need to stop completely.”

“O-Okay!” She said still fidgeting in place. “So… W-what do you need me to do now?”

“Why don’t you disrobe and see how you would like to sit.” He turned to Hubert. “And Hubert, since you’re also calling the shots, why don’t you help arrange her.”

Bernadetta and Hubert approached the chair. Hubert stood behind her, shielding her as she untied the sash on her robe. She took a moment to breathe in before she allowed the robe to slide off of her. Hubert assisted as he helped her out of it, retrieving her robe before folding it up neatly. He took in his wife’s appearance, the way her skin shown in the natural light was iridescent. Bernadetta always had fair skin but the way the cool north light hit her almost made it glow.If it weren’t for Ignatz’s presence, he knew he would make love with her then and there, but he restrained himself. He pushed a piece her hair away as he planted a gentle kiss at the back of her neck. He whispered. “You are doing very well.”

Bernadetta tried to hide the blush that was climbing up her face as she sat herself down. She crossed her legs and shifted her knees to her chest almost instinctively. Goosebumps rose on her skin as the chilly air brushed against her. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

“Are you alright Dear?” Hubert asked, his voice low.

Bernadetta nodded she took in a deep breath before letting out big sigh. “Just getting use to everything.”

“Just relax.” He said as helped her lower her knees. He then moved to her shoulders massaging at them until she relaxed them. Her posture was still hunched

“Close your eyes if you will,”Hubert said.

She followed his directions.

“Picture this room at night, no one is here but you.” She imagined the room, her arms fell by her side, as she pictured the room in its calm stillness. She allowed herself to lounge into the pillows behind her.Hubert paused before leaning into her ear “And perhaps me.”

Her eyes flew open. Now she was sure her entire body went pink. “Hubert!” She chastised him in a hushed tone.

He chuckled. “Ah, but you seem more relaxed now do you?”

He was right. She was quite comfortable, despite being exposed in front of someone else other than Husband. She almost couldn’t believe she was actually doing this. Her. Shy timid Bernie. The same girl who felt so much shame over her body and sexuality. Every single inch of her that she thought was dirty was out in the open, to be captured in a painting none the less.

Hubert turned away from her to address Ignatz. “I believe we are ready. You are the expert here, is this pose suitable for you to work with?”

“Actually yes, but…” He paused. “Do you have a piece of jewelry or something that we could place around her neck? I think it will add visual interest.”

“Now that you mention it.” Hubert responded. “I’ll be right back.” Hubert returned with a delicate gold necklace in hand, decorated with garnets and moonstone. “I was saving this for our anniversary. However,” He said as he gently placed it around her neck. “I figured this would be a more appropriate occasion.”

Bernadetta couldn’t believe just how beautiful it was. Her mouth was agape as she looked at it.She loved it when he spoiled her like this, though she felt it was undeserved. She fought jumping out from her pose to hug him, and plant kisses all over his face.

Ignatz drew his head back some and squinted his eyes slightly, taking in the shapes of Bernadetta against the chaise and considered the abstract arrangement. “That’s looking real good.” Ignatz said.“Actually Hubert, could I get you to stand here behind me and tell me what you think?”

“Stunning. She looks absolutely stunning.” He said with no hesitation.

Bernadetta could feel her entire body grow warm upon hearing him say that. She couldn’t help but form a shy and timid smile.

“Perfect. I’ll get started on the sketch then. Now Bernadetta, make sure to do your best to stay still. Don’t worry about your face just yet, I’ll let you know when I get to that part.”

She did as she was told, sitting still as a statue as Ignatz worked. She stared straight ahead towards the window, watching the birds land on the rose bushes she had planted. She wasn’t sure how long she watched them, but it had to have been awhile as she realized just how much the light outside had changed. Her eyes then wandered over towards Hubert sitting in a chair reading.Sensing her gaze, he looked up from his book, a devilish smile crept up his face as he silently mouthed “Like a mouse before the cat.”

Bernadetta let out a tiny gasp. She was doe eyed looking up at him, her lips parted.

“Bernadetta could you hold that expression?” Ignatz asked“I think it suits the piece well. What say you Hubert?

Hubert retained his smirk. “Yes. That’ll do most nicely.”

Bernadetta held her expression, unable to take her eyes off of Hubert. His gaze morphed into the territory of a leer. She couldn’t believe he was doing this. In front of company no less. And why did she find it so… sexy? She felt herself growing hazy. His head was angled downward, hair in front of one eye, his evil smirk still present. He stayed like that for awhile before then tilting his head upward, his piercing green eyes never leaving her. He let out a low chuckle. Bernadetta could feel the heat rise in between in her legs, her breathing became even more erratic.

“Ignatz is the temperature in this room to your liking? I myself am finding it to be quite… stifling.” Hubert said as he undid the clasp of his cape.

Bernadetta didn’t even hear Ignatz’s response. She was far too busy watching him remove his cape, folding it before placing it in his chair. He turned back around towards her, arms crossed still bearing his evil grin. His gloves were next.He tugged them off using his teeth. His eyes never left her once. He was now eying her like prey. She gulped as she tried to ignore her heart racing, her face heating up, and her own pooling arousal.

“That ought to do it for today.” Ignatz said as he laid down his pencil.

The silence in the room was thick as Ignatz glanced over towards Hubert, then to Bernadetta, each second of quiet stillness making him squirm in his seat.

“Well, I am sure you both have… much urgent business to attend to. I’ll see myself out. Until tomorrow then.” He said as he scurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The door didn’t even get the chance to properly shut by the time Hubert was on top of her. His lips meeting hers with a ferocity that Bernadetta had not seen since their wedding night.She reciprocated as she let his tongue explore her. Bernadetta ran her hands down his chest, her nimble fingers managing undo a few buttons on his shirt, She brushed her fingernails over his exposed skin. He shivered.

“Hubert?” She whispered.

He stopped, his breathing heavy.

“The necklace, it’s caught in my hair.”

Hubert took a moment and gained his composure before he helped her remove necklace, placing it on the table next to them. Bernadetta sat up to roll down her stockings.

“Leave them on.” He said in a low smoldering growl.

He was soon back on top of her, tenderly guiding her to lay on her back once more. He paused to take her in. His gaze traveled up her body, not stopping until he reached her face, finding himself become lost in her grey eyes. He laced his fingers into her hair, massaging at her scalp. Bernadetta sighed, she always loved it when he did this. He would often joke that she was much like a cat in that regard.

His features softened as Bernadetta reached up to stroke his cheek.He leaned into her touch before sporting a devilish grin. He had every intention of spoiling his wife rotten this evening, and nothing would get in the way of that.

He pinned her arms above her head. “The past few hours have been excruciating.” He spoke into her ear.

Goosebumps rose up her arms as she felt herself melt into the cushions. “H-how so?” She squeaked.

“Well…” His breath trailed down towards her neck. “I wound up reading the same page of my book over and over again because you were distracting me.” He said as he began to plant kisses down her collarbone.

She fought back a moan. “M-me? Bernie?D-distracting you?!” She teased.

He chuckled. “Don’t play coy with me dear.” He said as he nipped at her neck.

Bernadetta cried out. It was sure to leave a bruise, but she didn’t care.

“Very good.” He said as he removed his hand from her wrists. His fingers ghosting over her face and neck until he reached her breasts. Bernadetta leaned into him. “Perfect.” He whispered.

She never really understood why he loved them so much, given their small size, but that did not ever stop her from enjoying the sensation. He massaged at them, making sure to give them an ample amount of his attention. His thumb brushed over her nipples, already perked from earlier. Bernadetta threw her head back as she mewled into the pillows. Hubert chuckled. She could feel his breath warm on her chest. “Ah yes, that does feel good doesn’t it?”

She nodded as she continued to cry out.

“Good.” He said.

Bernadetta sighed as she felt the warmth of his tongue over her left nipple. He took her into his mouth all whilst making sure his fingers did not neglect her right. He followed through by switching to the other side, taking just as much care with her right breast as he did her left. Bernadetta gripped the silk cloth next to her as she whined. He lifted his head away, only to bring both hands to her breasts once more. A quick, gentle pinch to both of her nipples inciting her to cry out.

“That’s it my dear, just like that.” Hubert said.

Bernadetta sighed in response to his praise as he trailed his hands downward towards her waist, his thumbs grazing over her stomach. She shuddered under under his touch. “Perfect. As usual, your skin is soft as silk.” He said. He couldn’t help but smile looking down at his wife lying there, so comfortable and secure, her shoulders relaxed, body open. It was a far cry from where she was when they first met. He was so unbelievably proud of her. She had come so far, and it was a privilege to witness her accomplish such a feat.

Bernadetta looked back at him as he stared down at her. His gaze was warm, the corners of his mouth slightly upturned. She brushed his hair away from his face and guided him closer to her, pressing her forehead to his. She stared into his eyes. eyes that, once upon a time, frightened her to no end. Now, to her, they were just as kind as they were piercing.

They held eye contact for a few moments, not saying a word. Hubert’s fingers trailed up and down her navel causing goosebumps to rise. He smirked, his voice went low. “Well Bernadetta, however shall I unravel you this time?”

She felt a chill creep up her spine followed by increased warmth in between her legs. “I- I don’t know! Just d-do your worst!” She stuttered. She hated how she stumbled over herself when she tried to sound sexy.

Hubert chuckled, finding her awkwardness adorable. “As you wish.”

He pulled her in and kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth immediately. He pulled away to move back towards her neck. He took another nip, inciting a yelp as he kissed down her collarbone, trailing over her breasts, and stomach. He stopped when arrived further south, just outside her entrance. He gently spread her legs, before repositioning himself in between them. Bernadetta wrapped her legs around his shoulders and gripped the chaise in anticipation.

Hubert chuckled as he brushed her with his finger, astounded by just how wet she was. His sinister smirk returned. “However did you manage to keep your composure sitting in such a state?” He said as he began to kiss her inner thigh, his thumb grazing just shy of her entrance. Bernadetta moaned as she attempted to inch herself closer towards him.

“Well you have been sitting there for hours, I suppose it is only fair for me to oblige.”

Usually he would start off with just one finger, allowing her to become used to the feeling before adding another. However seeing the state Bernadetta was currently in he slid both of his fingers in with relative ease. Bernadetta gasped and threw her head back as she took him in. They both paused to allow her to adjust.With his other hand Hubert stroke her inner thigh before kissing it. “You are doing so well.” He whispered.

He waited for Bernadetta to buck her hips before moving his fingers. Bernadetta moaned into the cushions as Hubert curled his fingers. He knew exactly where to go and just how to touch her to make her toes curl. “Feeling good my dear?” He asked.

Bernadetta nodded, words failed to find her as she continued to grind into his hand.

“Ah yes, but we are not where I want you just yet.”

She gripped the fabric of the chaise. She knew what was coming up next. Her legs opened further as she felt Hubert’s warm breath, just outside her lips. He parted them, soon finding her clitoris. He started with a kiss, before opening his mouth to tenderly suck on it, followed by gentle laps of his tongue.

Bernadetta shook, her breathing becoming more erratic. The combination of his hands and mouth brought her even closer to the edge. She shifted her hips in tandem with his movements finding herself grow closer and closer with each thrust. Her stomach began to feel tight as she grabbed a fistful of his hair to pull him further into her.Her cries started to become louder, shakier. “Hubert. I-I’m”

Hubert knew she was seconds away from becoming completely undone. Usually he would let her reach her peak at this stage. However, he smirked as an evil idea overcame him. He pulled away, his sinister grin evermore present.

“Wait! T-that’s not fair!” Bernadetta whined. She could feel herself pulsating. She sat up in an attempt to chase him.

He laughed. “Well well…Eager are we?” He lowered his hands to unbutton his shirt.

Bernadetta felt her body heat up, her skin flushed pink. She fought a queasy feeling in her stomach. Even after being married, she still would feel the shame bubble up every now and then. A good submissive wife was not to be eager, nor reciprocate lust like a common whore. She pushed back her father’s words as she watched Hubert to continue unbuttoning his shirt at an gnawingly slow pace.

She fidgeted in place. Her body ached for Hubert. She didn’t just want him, she **_needed_** him. She grabbed him by his shirt, and yanked him back down, her fingers shaking as she undid the rest of his buttons. Hubert didn’t even finish taking off his shirt by the time Bernadetta undid his trousers. His own arousal was more than apparent, and it was a site that always excited her.

Bernadetta ran her hand up and down his shaft. Now it was her turn to tease him. She sat him back up took the tip of him into her mouth. A stifled moan left Hubert’s lips. She loved how smooth his skin was, the way he would throb as she stroke him. Hubert laced his fingers into her hair, his fingers massaging at her scalp, causing her to whine. Hubert threw his head back and hissed from the sensation. “Perfect. You do do this so well.”

Bernadetta moaned in response to his praise as she continued on, bringing him to the point where his body began to shake, his grasp on her hair becoming more firm. He was close, she could feel it. With that knowledge, she pulled away looking up at him with innocent pleading eyes.

Hubert couldn’t help but chuckle after catching his breath. Turnabout was fair play after all. Now like her, he was desperate for relief. He laid Bernadetta back down, propping her hips up with pillows. “Spread your legs.” He said.

She did as she was told without hesitation.Hubert positioned himself in between her legs, pausing to take in her appearance. He leaned on top of her, his hand pushed her hair away from her face. Bernadetta’s felt her heart race as she looked into his eyes. Their usual sharpness softened by his loving gaze. She could stare into his eyes for forever if she wasn’t so aroused. She inched her way towards him, right until his tip pressed against her.

He slid in with relative ease. They both gasped as Bernadetta clung onto him as tight as she could. Hubert restrained himself, making sure to give Bernadetta the time she needed to adjust, waiting for her to buck her own hips first before he allowed himself to move. She cried out as she wrapped her legs around him. Hubert felt goosebumps rise up his skin as Bernadetta dragged her nails down his back, all whilst chasing him with kisses. They both found a steady rhythm, and Bernadetta could feel herself getting closer. Her cries became louder, her breathing more erratic.

“Yes. Cum for me Bernadetta.” Hubert said nearly breathless.

It didn’t take long for her to do so. She screamed as she dug her nails into his skin and clenched her legs around his waist, holding him deep inside of her as she reached her peak. A few clumsy thrusts later Hubert finished as well, spilling himself inside. He collapsed on top of her, out of breath and eyes closed. They both laid still for a few moments, giving themselves time to breathe before Hubert pulled out. He reached for the handkerchief inside his folded shirt to clean Bernadetta up. He took a moment to study her lying there. Her body was relaxed, her mouth slightly upturned, her eyes closed.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” He asked

She sighed “It was perfect.” She said, eyes half lidded. “I can barely feel my legs though.”

Hubert laughed. “Good.”

He laid next to her, pulling her into his chest whilst stoking her hair. Bernadetta wrapped her arms around him.

“How was it for you?” She asked

He kissed her in response. “Exquisite as always. Though it loathes me to admit, I now have a better understanding of Ferdinand in regards to his… reaction.”

Bernadetta giggled. “Is that really a bad thing?”

“I suppose not.”

There was a pause.

“Um Hubert?”

“Yes dear?”

“What are we going to do about the rest of painting? We kinda… um… destroyed the set.”

Hubert took in their surroundings. The chaise had shifted, pillows were haphazardly thrown about, and the blanket was tangled amongst themselves. He kissed her temple before he let out a sigh. “I will be sure to pay Ignatz for the trouble of setting it back up again.”

* * *

It only took a few more sittings for the painting to be completed. Judging by the state of their set up and the sexual tension in the air, Ignatz wasn’t all too surprised by what he thought had happened, saying that it was not the first time he had to deal with such a thing. He was more than happy to accept Hubert’s generous payment for their trouble.

Bernadetta made it a point to not look at the painting until it was complete, afraid of what she may look like.Now, with the job complete, there she stood, wrapped back up in her robe, clenching Hubert’s hand as Ignatz revealed his work to her. She was speechless when she finally mustered the courage to look at it. The colors were exquisite. She looked stunning. Hubert liked to use that word to describe her, but she never understood why. That is, until she saw herself in the painting. She fought back tears as she ran to hug Ignatz. Every ugly thing she said about herself, or worse her father, had no weight in this moment, and not ever in the context of this painting.

It found a home in their chambers above the fireplace, concealed by a violet velvet curtain. Hubert made great use of it during his wife’s travels, his mind often would reminisce exactly what he did to her as it was being made. Though he enjoyed himself, he liked it best when he was appreciating it with Bernadetta.

“I still can’t believe that’s me.” She said as she cuddled up to him.

“Why not? It resembles you perfectly.”

She smiled, her face flushed pink. “I guess, but I just look so pretty.” She paused. That sounded bad. She whipped her head around. “T-that doesn’t sound vain does it?!”

“It does, but I can’t fault you for being right.” He kissed her temple. “Ignatz said something about striving for fidelity in his work, so if you happen to look pretty in the painting, then you simply are.”

The both laid down to retire for the night. Bernadetta laid still, pondering over an idea. That is until her words began to pour out.

“Hubert?”

“Yes dear?”

“Y-you know. I’m not sure it’s fair that you have this painting of me, and I still don’t have anything of you. I have needs to you know.”

“Absolutely not.” He paused before pulling her in. “My nude body is for your eyes, and your eyes only.”

She traced a fingernail down his chest. “But what if I draw you in my sketchbook? Then I could um.. take you with me when I travel.” She said, eyes pleading, her lip curled.

Hubert sighed. He gave her a soft smile before kissing her forehead. “Perhaps.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first explicit fic so I hope I did relatively okay. :) 
> 
> Might write a short one involving the sketchbook. ;)
> 
> I have more one offs planned to, so definitely keep an eye out! :)


End file.
